


Let me do this Right

by gerardsassbutt



Category: Marvel (Comics), Young Avengers
Genre: Billy makes it a little bit better, Dorks, Fluff, M/M, Superboyfriends, Teddy is sad, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 02:22:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1801894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gerardsassbutt/pseuds/gerardsassbutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I started wondering, where did Teddy go after his mom died? <br/>Probably the Kaplan household<br/>So here's a little ficlet, set after when Teddy scattered his mom's ashes at the Avengers Mansion</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let me do this Right

**Author's Note:**

> This is a random little ficlet that I wrote because I was stressed about exams and needed some otp to cheer me up. Enjoy!

Teddy’s head was in his hands as he sat on the couch, the urn that once held his mother’s ashes on the table next to the couch. He heard light footsteps behind him, but he didn’t bother to turn around. He knew who was there, and he definitely wasn’t about to chase him away.  
Billy slid himself into the spot next to Teddy on the couch, rubbing the shapeshifter’s back comfortingly. He laid his head on Teddy’s shoulder, and Teddy lifted his head out of his palms to hold on of Billy’s hand. The mage’s thumb slid affectionately across Teddy’s skin, and Teddy felt the familiar warmth inside of him that Billy always seemed to bring with him. Teddy smiled weakly, and Billy cupped his face with his free hand.  
“You okay?” the brunet asked. Teddy closed his eyes, remembering the events of the last couple of days and forced himself to nod his head, so that Billy wouldn’t be more worried than he already was.   
“It’s okay if you aren’t” Billy whispered, “you don’t need to pretend. Not with me, and not with anyone else. Well, anyone else in the team, anyway.”   
Teddy breathed out slowly, and finally looked his boyfriend in the eye. He had always loved Billy’s facial features. Although Tommy’s were practically identical, Billy seemed to put his own personality in his face, and Teddy loved that. He would be able to tell the twin’s face’s apart in a heartbeat, if it came to that. Billy made his face _his_ , which was probably why Teddy found it so attractive. Teddy reached up to stroke the witch’s cheek, brushing away stray strands of messy, dark hair to do so.   
“Teddy,” Billy said gently, “I know the past few days have been really hard for you” Teddy let his hand fall from Billy’s face and take hold of his hand again.   
“I’m fine, Billy,” Teddy murmured, shaking his head.  
“No, you’re not,” Billy stated firmly. Billy leaned in closer to his boyfriend, and Teddy felt the mage’s cool breath on his face. Billy gently clasped his cheek and brought him towards his lips, a gesture which Teddy was surprised by, but accepted happily. The kiss was soft, and loving. It gave Teddy an even warmer feeling to have Billy this close to him, and he kissed back gratefully.  
Billy had always been a good kisser, he always radiated love and care with each kiss that Teddy got. This kiss, however, seemed to be even _more_ amazing. Teddy could feel how much Billy cared for him when he tangled his hands in the blond hair, like he had somehow gotten into Billy’s mind. He could feel how much Billy was making him feel better, and he loved every moment of the kiss. When Billy finally pulled away, trailing a hand down Teddy’s face, he opened the shape shifter’s palm and placed something in it, closing the palm as he dragged his away. Teddy looked down, but Billy pulled his chin up using his index finger.   
“You don’t have any relatives. You’ve got no where to live,” Billy didn’t add the words, ‘ _because your mom is dead and you’re an alien hybrid_ ’, but Teddy knew that they hung in the air. He stared at Billy, amazed.   
“Is this-“ he started to open his palm before Billy hurried to close it, putting a finger to his boyfriend’s lips.  
“Let me do this properly,” he smiled, and Teddy nodded, _almost_ smiling.  
“Teddy,” Billy leaned his forehead against his, looking into the blue eyes of the other boy.   
“I love you,” Teddy looked up, staring into Billy’s eyes, shocked. Neither of them had ever said those words before, and Billy saying them ignited a big, goofy smile on Teddy’s face. Seeing this, Billy smiled as well.  
“I love you too,” Teddy breathed out, capturing Billy’s lips in another kiss. This one was less gentle, and there was a hunger with which Teddy kissed Billy. Billy giggled, toying with the older boy’s wrists.  
“Let me finish,” he chuckled, breaking away so that their lips were only centimetres apart. Teddy rested his hand on the back of Billy’s neck, looking into his eyes again. Billy couldn’t help but smile again, and Teddy soon joined him in the happiness of the moment, despite the circumstances.  
“Will you move in with me?” Billy looked at Teddy expectantly, licking his lips.  
“Of course,” Teddy attacked Billy’s mouth again, and this time they stayed like that, kissing on the couch, a smile finally on both of their faces.  
The apartment key to the Kaplan household had slid put of Teddy’s palm, and lay on the floor, where the happy couple would pick it up later. But for now, it lay undisturbed as the two superheroes kissed on the couch, like the lovesick teenagers they were


End file.
